


Déjà vu

by malurette



Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I'm not sure how to tag this one, Irony
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Et s’il arrivait un gros coup de malchance à Yuusuke...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Déjà vu

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Déjà vu  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** YuYu Hakusho  
>  **Personnages :** Urameshi Yūsuke, Botan  
>  **Genre :**  
>  gen/drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Togashi Yoshihiro, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "Il y a un fracas horrible d’os qui se brisent, de pneus qui grincent - et puis plus rien."  
> d’après Azalée_Calypso pour un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (19 juin-10 juillet '09)  
>  **Continuité :** futur hypothétique post-series  
>  **Avertissement :** cf premier volume de la série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Il y a un fracas horrible d’os qui se brisent, de pneus qui grincent - et puis plus rien. Pas un cri. Pas de bris de verre. Le sang coule en silence.

Au-dessus de ça, dans le temps qu’il faut aux humains alentours pour réagir, Yūsuke flotte en se demandant pourquoi il n’a pas mal. C’est seulement quand les gens se mettent à crier qu’il commence à comprendre. Et ça a un horrible air de déjà-vu.

Comme une sirène d’ambulance se fait entendre, Botan apparaît, arborant kimono de fonction et air contrit.  
« C’est pour de vrai cette fois, hein… »


End file.
